


Meeting You

by tmo



Series: Tmo's Valentines - KakaIru Rocks 2021 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Girls' Night Out, KakaIru Valentines Week 2021, M/M, Meet-Cute, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Usually, Valentine's was supposed to be chill.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Tmo's Valentines - KakaIru Rocks 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	Meeting You

Iruka had never been one for Valentine’s Day. It was just another day for him but his friends had decided years ago that it would be a friends day instead. For years, they would go to the spa, eat tons of food and play goofy Valentine’s games.

This year, Valentine’s started out different because he backed into someone’s car in the spa parking lot.

Relaxing, it was not. 

“I’m so, so, so sorry,” He rushed out but stopped when he saw the man he’d hit.

“Well, happy Valentine’s Day to me,” The gorgeous man replied and Iruka thought the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Last day! Happy Valentine's day, darlings <3 you've all been so sweet and amazing  
> Hope you guys have a great week and remember: If you can't love yourself, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else?  
> Stay safe, babes <3


End file.
